


True Love's Kiss

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorced Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Language, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco ends up at St. Mungo's after an Auror mission.





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Draco's Den RollaDrabble May 29th - Draco/Harry & Fairy Tale. Many thanks to starrnobella for looking this over. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, anything, or anything recognizable from the world of Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of this.

Harry gripped Scorpius’s hand tightly. “Remember, we have to be quiet,” Harry said, leading Scorpius through the hall. 

“Because there’s sick people resting, right, Daddy?” Scorpius looked up at Harry, his eyes wide.

Harry nodded. While he had only been with Draco for two years now, he loved that the five-year-old called him Daddy. He loved Scorpius as if he were his own, and when he referred to Harry as his Daddy, his heart melted every time. 

“Dad is going to be okay, right?” 

Harry gripped Scorpius’s hand reassuringly. Draco had been struck by a curse during his latest Auror mission. It had been three days, and none of the medi-witches or Healers could figure out why Draco wouldn’t wake. If it wasn’t for Scorpius, Harry doubt he would have been able to keep it together. He had too, for Scoprius’s sake. 

“Dad’s in here,” Harry announced, stopping inside of Draco’s room. The two of them headed inside, and Harry frowned at Draco’s sleeping form. He had hoped there would be a change, but unfortunately, he was the same as they last time Harry had seen him.

He helped Scorpius up onto the bed and then took a seat in the armchair next to Draco’s bed. He was quiet as he listened to Scorpius tell Draco about his weekend with his mother - Astoria. Harry knew that Astoria had started seeing Theo Nott, and sure enough, Scorpius started talking about ‘Mummy’s new boyfriend.’ 

“Why won’t Dad wake up?” Scorpius asked, and it took Harry a moment to realise that Scorpius was talking to him.

“The Healers don’t know,” Harry said, frowning. “Until they can figure out what’s going on, he’s stuck like he is.”

“Well, did you kiss him?” Scorpius asked.

“What?” Harry looked at Scorpius curiously. 

“You know, did you kiss him?” Scorpius repeated, shaking his head slightly. “True love’s kiss, Daddy, it will wake him up.”

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but quietly shut it. He didn’t know how he was supposed to tell Scorpius that true love’s kiss was something found in fairytales… It wouldn’t work in the real world. 

“Kiss Dad,” Scorpius said, his voice firm and commanding. It was at moments like this that Harry knew Scorpius knew he was a Malfoy and that he would use his name to his advantage. The little stinker always knew how to get what he wanted from those around him, especially his Grandfather. Harry had never thought he’d see the day Lucius went soft, but Scorpius had the older wizard wrapped around his finger.

“Okay,” Harry said, knowing that Scorpius wouldn’t let them leave until he kissed Draco. Standing up, he moved closer to the hospital bed. He covered one of Draco’s hands with his own before leaning down and brushing his lips against Draco’s. He stilled, their lips connected, for a moment before he pulled away. 

He opened his mouth to tell Scorpius that it wouldn’t work when Draco suddenly stirred.

“Harry,” Draco groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

“Holy shite,” Harry said, his eyes wide.

“Language, Daddy!” Scorpius shouted, before grinning at his father. “Good morning, Dad! Harry woke you up, just like you were a sleeping princess!” 

Draco pulled Scorpius into his arms. “Hello, my little dragon.” He turned his attention to Harry. “Is that true?”

Harry blushed but nodded. “I’m going to get the Healers, Draco.” He slipped from the room and returned a moment later. After the Healer looked Draco over, they still couldn’t determine what was wrong with him. No one had any explanation as to how Harry was able to wake Draco up, but the three of them knew…

It was true love’s kiss.


End file.
